


Hate At First Sight

by coffeeandbeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ceo chanbaek, lots of chanbaek bickering, secretary kaisoo, side Kaisoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandbeans/pseuds/coffeeandbeans
Summary: Amidst their endless manila folder-piled mahogany desk, growing fond and developing feelings for the person they hated at first sight, is definitely not included in Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s to-do lists in addition to an impending contract which at best, has the least of their concerns.





	Hate At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back again. I originally posted this story on [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1318826/) but I decided to upload this one here plus I edited the first part so hope you guys will like it! Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

_07:00 AM_

 

The clock on the dashboard read.

 

The businessman stopped at a red light, occasionally tapping his steering wheel while humming to the song that is playing from the stereo. It’s still early. His office hours normally start at 9 am but he formed a habit of doing things on the dot, giving him enough time to drop by his favorite café and dodge the morning traffic.

 

Park Chanyeol, like any other CEO, needed his daily shot of caffeine before doing his actual work. He made it into a routine to visit Cosmic Latte (his favorite café) on his way to the company and order the strongest cup of caffeinated drink they have. He’s not into sweets but there is something oddly comforting in that quaint café that snagged a soft spot in his heart.

 

The tall man smiled as he stepped foot at the café, hearing the satisfying ring of the bell that signaled his arrival. The homey scent of the baked pastries and beverages tickled his nose, boosting his energy. He made his way to the counter, busy fiddling with the cuffs of his button down when he collided with another body, the force was enough to make him stagger and the next thing he knew, scalding hot sensation trickled on his chest, followed by a blooming patch of brown unmistakably tainting his white button-down.

 

Coffee-stained button-down aside, Chanyeol instinctively reached out for the arm of the man he bumped with, saving him from a nasty fall. “Oh my god!”

 

Before he could even react and comprehend the situation, there are already hands dabbing tissues all over his dress shirt—delicate, long, slender fingers that looked so milky and soft worked their way of wiping the mess on his already ruined suit. _Too feminine to be a man’s hand_ Chanyeol noted. Before he knew it, he was openly ogling the said appendage, contemplating on winding his hands with it because damn, he could actually enclose it with his.

 

He was only brought back from his one-tracked mind when he heard the man groan, whether from irritation or embarrassment, he doesn’t know.

 

Chanyeol then grabbed the tissues from that person and did the dabbing himself. He did this all the while taking a chance to look and rake his eyes on the person’s hands up to his smooth milky neck and to his thin pink lips and man, looked at that mole in the corner of his mouth, then to his button nose and then to his droopy eyes and damn, the fluffy hair. Everything about the man is soft.

_Did he just check this man out?_

 

“This is your entire fault! You are not looking to where you are going!”

 

That did it.  That’s the deal breaker.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but retort back, despite his better judgment. Disappointed that behind those beautiful features lays an ugly personality.

 

“What the fuck, man.”

 

“What the fuck yourself. Ugh, move. I have a meeting to attend and I’m running late because of you.” And just like that, Chanyeol was shoved to the side. He was shoved by a petite man with a height not even reaching past his chin. Before he could even react, the brunette was already out of the damn door leaving a fuming Chanyeol behind.

 

The audacity of the man to leave him in the middle of a very busy café without saying sorry is such an ass move. He wanted to yell out his frustration but instead, he kept his calm and scoffed, after all, against Chanyeol’s sane judgment, he has an image to uphold.

 

That very day, Chanyeol forgo his needed shot with the reminder of the coffee stench, brown patched shirt and let out all his frustrations to his trembling and shivering employees.

 

That very same day, the CEO strongly believed in hate at first sight.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun has never been late ever since he was appointed as the CEO of their company. Never, until that fateful morning in that café, call him petty but believe it or not Baekhyun still carried that grudge against that man he bumped into. He doesn’t even remember the man’s face but still, that man gave him his first ever ugly streak in his attendance.

 

After that, Baekhyun always made sure not to bump into tall people in crowded and busy places. That is why he found himself in a private room with his parents. The restaurant, dare he say, had a certain intimate feel to it, like an exclusive place where everything warm and personal should be tackled about. They arrived early, with five more minutes to spare before their actual reservation time. They were sitting opposite three others chairs—obviously empty of its supposed occupants. They were happily chatting about his parents’ latest rendezvous, catching up with some corporate talk until the subject matter was bordering on his most dreaded word. _Marriage._

“Any updates you wanted to tell us, Baekhyunee?” His mom inquired, a teasing lilt in her voice. “You’re love life maybe?”

 

“Oh! What do you think of joining us the Maldives for our next anniversary?” His dad added, seemingly happy and excited at the prospect of their son tagging along. As much as he liked the idea, he never planned to be a third wheel to his own parents, thank you very much. He much likely wanted to keep his sanity in check and spare himself with his parents’ _old married couple_ antics.

 

“Maybe you could finally join us for the trip and have a double date!” His mom happily squealed. “Isn’t it exciting, honey?” Baekhyun could only watch in horror, his face contorting in ways he doesn’t even know his own face was capable to. He thought they wanted to bring him to have a family vacation, he felt betrayed.

 

Byun Baekhyun is not that oblivious. His parents weren’t even trying to make it subtle either. Instead, they were laying it thick on his face. Getting his opinion on the next romantic place they should visit next, even as far as asking him about his non-existent love life and luring him on a double date trip. Really, that scheme only worked for his parents. He wouldn’t be surprised if this dinner was a trap.

 

And just like a breath of fresh air, their most awaited company for tonight arrived. He immediately stood up, plastered his boyish smile and offered his right hand for a good-natured handshake— firm and full of certainty to the man he recognized as Mr. Park, while he gave a kiss on Mrs. Park’s hand, saying his compliments for the night. Lastly, he turned to the guy in front of him who in fact, just finished giving his pleasantries to his parents as well. He eyed the endless limbs until almond-shaped eyes greeted his droopy ones—the same eyes that were not backing down from the intensity of the stare sent his way. He offered him his hand and introduced himself.

 

“Byun Baekhyun.” He said, voice wavering a little as he felt a much larger hand, enveloped his.

 

“Park Chanyeol,” the tall man said in return.

 

He was entranced, captivated. He was mesmerized. It’s like Chanyeol’s hazelnut orbs managed to make his surrounding stopped and everything turned irrelevant. This is the first time in his entire life that someone was able to make him breathless and the realization made him blush uncontrollably. Just then, a cough echoed in the room, managing to get him out of his daze, belatedly detaching his hand from the firm grip on his smaller hand.

 

He suddenly missed the warmth.

 

It is not until he sat back in his seat that he was able to observe the man before him. He is tall (he already concluded), _handsome_ with his boyish features. His almond-shaped eyes, tall nose, plump lips, and angular jaws were sculpted by God himself. If you squinted your eyes harder, Baekhyun can assure you that a faint mole grazed his tall nose. Don’t even get him started with his pair of ears that stuck out cutely. Parks, truth be told are known for their good genes and he could attest to that.

 

Aside from him being a Park, he couldn’t help the unsettling feeling that took over his stomach. He squirmed in his seat, suddenly feeling another rush of blush bloom in his apple cheeks at the intensity of the gaze sent his way. Just then, a maître d'hôtel knocked on their private room and served their meal—a perfect chance for him to distract himself from ogling the man further. He’s a perfect reincarnation of Adonis.

 

Their parents engaged in corporate talk, sometimes throwing them a question or two. He kept quiet throughout the meal, silently devouring his dish as he eyed the taller man in front of him once in a while.

 

Everything would have been perfect if the man before him hasn’t opened his big mouth, spouting recognition from the incident he graciously wanted to forget. Everything would have been perfect if the man before him shut his big foul mouth.

 

_“Aren’t you that rude man who poured coffee on me?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol stared helplessly at his desk. Words and figures ostensibly dancing in a swirl of a blur as he kept on staring at the same page, rereading the same sentence for a whole good of five minutes. His last brain cell completely abandoned him at this point and his brain completely abandoned him to send signals to his system to let him comprehend some things.

 

Out of frustration, he slammed the cover of the manila folder he’s pondering on and massaged his throbbing temples instead, leaning back in his swivel chair to ease some kink off his nape and take a nap. Moments like this made him feel smug. Aside from the perks of having a higher position, Chanyeol got the luxury of having a spacious room all for himself equipped with high class couches, a mahogany desk with a gold plaque bearing his name, engraved in the most intricate of manner, partnered with the comfiest swivel chair he could seat on where he could ponder on endless reports.

 

Chanyeol sighed in comfort. It has been a tough day so far, having to deal with investors and potential business partners basically drained his soul and willpower. He just finished reviewing some of the proposals left by his secretary in his table and finished signing some important documents; all he needed to do is close his eyes, take a power nap, boost his memory, cognitive skills, energy level and revitalize his will to finish his work for the day.

 

A minute barely passed when the door to his office was harshly opened and a brunette barged in. Chanyeol was forced to open his eyes, chasing the blur that was left by his short rest. He eyed the man before him—all dressed in a suit with a frown marring his face. He could feel an onset of a headache.

“What are you doing here?” He said, his deep voice bounced in the four walls of his spacious office as he watched the man before him unbuttoned his coat jacket and poised a hand on his waist.

 

“Hello to you too, babe,” the cheeky brunette answered all saccharine smiles and sweet tone included. Guess it’s time to say bye to his nap time.

 

The sickeningly sweet voice of his _fiancé_ almost made him gag.  “What the fuck are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked again, his voice firmer this time not minding the half-assed greeting. He doesn’t have time for this nonsense.

 

“Fetching my dearest fiancé?” the smaller man said, his smile bordering to sinister.

 

Chanyeol scoffed, leaving the comforts of his chair to tower in front of the smaller male. “How did you enter here?”

 

“From the door?”

 

“No shit, Sherlock.”

 

It was his fiancé’s time to scoff this time. “If it makes you feel any better, your secretary let me in.”

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

“Who else? Are you having an affair behind my back?”

 

Chanyeol sucked in a deep breath, feeling scandalized by the proposition. He for one couldn’t and wouldn’t do that accusation, this small brat should have known that already, and that’s against his morals. He favors his good image and filial ways, thank you very much.

 

“What the hell are you saying? And no, I am not having an affair. If it makes you feel any better, I do not have other secretaries aside from Kyungsoo.”

 

“Good.”

 

He watched as his fiancé walked towards his work area, his wide hips swaying in a sensual manner as he claimed the spot behind his desk. He eyed as the shorter ran his index finger delicately on his table, toying with his plaque and even went as far as turning it towards him, reading his name aloud, “Park Chan Yeol.”

 

As if on cue, a shiver ran down his spine from each syllable that came out of the shorter’s lips. He felt a zap of electricity coursed through his veins from how his fiancé nodded his head in satisfaction from how the syllables of his name rolled out his tongue.

 

The events finally catching up on him and he froze in horror, realizing that his fiancé was sitting comfortably on his swivel chair, behind his desk, testing his name out loud and looking up at him smugly. His fiancé was indeed occupying mass and space in his office, sitting in his comfiest chair and propping his feet on his mahogany desk no less.

 

_Byun Baekhyun._

This runt.

 

He lessened the distance between them in favor of turning the swivel chair, causing Baekhyun’s feet to fall unceremoniously and let out a yelp as he scowled at the other male. Chanyeol then leaned down and put his perfectly sculpted arms to either side of Baekhyun.

 

“Why, is it bothering you?” He smirked and looked down at the still scowling runt.

 

With a defiant look and head held high, Baekhyun couldn’t help but peer at the giant upwards because _ugh_ he is just too tall even when crouching.

 

“No. Why should I? I just don’t want to become a divorcee even before I got the chance to get married,” Baekhyun sassed back.

 

“I see. You know, considering that you are my fiancé and all. You might have a tendency to get jealous and I don’t want to hurt your poor heart.”

 

“My poor heart, huh?”

 

“Yes, your poor heart.”

 

Without further ado, Baekhyun stood up, hands gripping on Chanyeol’s shoulders and kneed him where it hurts the most. Chanyeol howled in pain. Face contorting in a constipated manner as he tried to soothe his aching member. Damn. The family jewels have just been crushed by that brat.

 

“What was that for?!”

 

“I don’t know, just testing whether you have the balls to cheat on me this early,” the brunette said nonchalantly, walking to the door as Chanyeol yelled at him to come back.

 

“No sweetheart. Go move your flat ass because I am starving.”

 

Nevertheless, their lunch date ended up quite well considering Chanyeol’s still pained expression.

 

 

 

 

Luck surely ran out for Byun Baekhyun.

 

It has been three months ever since that fateful dinner date with the Parks and Baekhyun has been constantly reminded that he has been already promised even before he was conceived. Surely, that dinner was a trap made to _celebrate_ their so-called union. He knew that it sounded fishy, having dinner together with the Parks and all that jazz. What he wasn’t prepared of, is for the same man he loathed to bump into, be the same man he was supposed to marry.

 

The realization that his parents were dead set on making their pact come true weighed heavily on his shoulders. He wanted to pull out his hair as he spoke to his mom; all his arguments were being thrown out the window. “Okay mom. I promise.”

 

A sigh left his lips. Mildly throwing his phone after the call with his mom ended.  Apparently, his parents wanted him to bring his _fiancé_ as his date to the party they will be hosting tonight. As if those arranged lunch and dinner dates they made them go through wasn’t enough already. According to their parents, it is a great outlet to get to know each other well and work things out. What a crap of bullshit.

 

He wanted to shout out of frustration. But that was very uncharacteristic of a well-known CEO if his subordinates heard him screech his annoyance just because he doesn’t want to be in his fiancé’s presence. He doesn’t want that impression, thank you. And the feeling is mutual anyway.

 

He thumped his head across the manila folder-covered mahogany desk, contemplating his life and all the decisions he made in his past life. He’s twenty-six he’s been managing their company for five years already. As young as his age, he had learned the ropes there is to learn to run and manage a company. He is the only heir of the Byuns. He is expected to take over their business and do everything to maintain their renowned legacy. He was sure as hell that he managed to obey all his parents’ whims and likings.

 

He remembered the times he needed to choke down the feeling of puking while munching on his vegetables just to please his parents when he was six. Baekhyun even remembered his eight-year-old self setting aside playing under the sun in favor of attending all his piano lessons every weekend. He also remembered the times he had to take voice lessons during high school and taking up a business-related course in college as his parents continued to pamper him with all the things he doesn’t need.

 

Don’t get him wrong. His parents never lacked in the parenting department. They always made sure to give him time and attention despite their busy schedules and when he graduated in college, he presented himself to take over their business.  Baekhyun wanted to take some load off his dad’s shoulder. His mom and dad needed all the time they have to relax since he is completely capable of doing the work himself.

 

What he didn’t understand is where everything went wrong. Was it during Hapkido lessons when he accidentally kicked his opponent too hard and managed to make him passed out? Or was it that one time during college when he went home at shit o’clock in the morning with his equally pissed-drunk cousin in tow? He doesn’t know.

 

Out of frustration, Baekhyun groaned and with a final thump of his head on his desk. Not even a second passed came a voice he wasn’t expecting to hear at this moment. This moment when he was busy brooding and contemplating his lack of courage to seal those pouty lips with his before the damage has been done.

 

Baekhyun cocked his brow at this. “Don’t you know how to knock?”

 

“Come on. Get your heavy ass up.”

 

Scandalized, Baekhyun sat up and went straight in front of the man not minding about the so-called personal space. Just as he is within Chanyeol’s reach, he pulled him closer and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. The action managed to remove the creases on it from his work. “Excuse me? How dare you insult my cute perky butt?”

 

The smaller man feigned hurt, only for the giant to be brushed off. “Come on, we have a lunch to attend to. Let’s get this done with.”

 

Prick. “Who said I’m going to a lunch with you?”

 

“Probably your dad and mine,” Chanyeol answered, his patience becoming thin for every question and rebuttal that’s coming from his mouth.

 

“What?”

 

“Close your pretty mouth sweetheart.”

 

A vein almost popped out of Baekhyun’s temple from how the giant carelessly yet coolly said the endearment.

 

“Asshole. I don’t have time for this.” Baekhyun sassed back and was about to go back behind his desk when Chanyeol pulled his arm and he was suddenly facing the giant again.

 

“Your schedule was cleared already. They already instructed our secretaries to clear our schedule for the rest of the afternoon, so might as well go with it because I can’t get a work done without my parents pestering me to go out on a date with you.”

 

Baekhyun winced at that. He seriously needed to talk to Jongin about the sudden changes in his schedule courtesy of his parents. He felt bad for Chanyeol for having the trouble of going out of the comforts of his office.

 

“I didn’t know about this.”

 

“Well me too. Now stop gaping like a dumb fish already. I’m starving.”

 

“Prick. Ugh. I hate you!”

 

Just as they are about to enter Chanyeol’s car, they caught a glimpse of their secretaries coming back from their very own lunch date. Great.

 

The hate ventured on with every meal they shared together.

 

And tonight was no exemption.

 

It’s been months (they lost count) since Chanyeol and Baekhyun started going out to get to know each other (according to their parents) before they tie the knot (also, according to their parents). Tonight, the Byuns will be hosting yet another company dinner coupled with a very important announcement, which the two heirs don't know.

 

 

 

 

Being the gentleman fiancé that he was, Chanyeol was obligated to accompany Baekhyun to the party and be his date. After Baekhyun’s brief invitation and curt overview of the social gathering, Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but heed. It’s a strict Mrs. Byun order.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun have their fair share of petty arguments and squabbles in the span of being fiancés. Safe to say, they are fully acquainted with each other’s personality and comfortable enough to throw meaningless endearments and fake affection towards each other. They don’t mind, but their parents do. Their parents were more than happy for this so-called development, but behind closed doors, the two are at each other’s throats. They also have this silent mutual agreement to heed to their parents’ wishes and go through this in a mature manner, hoping to get out of this arrangement scathed-free.

 

Chanyeol parked his car outside the Byun’s mansion, not bothering to go inside in favor of staying and lounging lazily by the hood of his car, the servant went back inside after he declined her offer, probably alerting the midget of his arrival. It’s not long before Baekhyun came out and greeted him he expected to wait a little longer. Good to know the former was all set.

 

To say that Chanyeol is stunned is an understatement. He wasn’t prepared by the onslaught of unexplainable feelings that managed to get tangled in his system as he stared in awe at the brunette in front of him. He was in a daze, eyeing the 174 cm ~~beauty~~ brat in the form of Byun Baekhyun in a perfectly tailored black suit. He was wearing a single-breasted jacket with two-buttons fastening, notched lapels, welt pockets including a breast pocket and rear side vents. His classic trousers have ironed pleats, maybe with a slightly elasticated belt (for more comfort), front French pockets and rear buttoned welt pockets.  To finish off his look, Baekhyun partnered it with a bow tie, and patent leather lace-ups, leaving his hair in a natural wave that framed his face in a soft manner.

 

His fiancé is well-dressed. He felt pride bloom in his chest.

 

He felt hypocrite for checking him out but might as well ogle Baekhyun as much as he could. He made sure to rake his eyes on every inch of ~~skin~~ fabric there is that was completely enveloping his fiancé’s figure. He made a mental note to ask him later for the type of cloth that was used for his suit _(What a lame excuse, Park. Try harder.)_

Now back to business. Chanyeol eyed with scrutiny the broad shoulders that were emphasized more by the perfectly cut and tailored suit jacket. If Chanyeol hadn’t known better, he would be fooled that it was padded to make the shorter’s shoulders broader. Thankfully, there’s no need for those pads because the former already had broad shoulders, even broader than his, despite his height.

 

Next on his check-out list is how Baekhyun’s crisp button-down hugged his torso in a delicate manner. Showing off his manliness yet looking soft and cuddly at the same time with his bow tie. Raking his eyes lower till he reached Baekhyun’s lower half—gulping enough oxygen and saliva, he mentally cheered from how the trousers highlighted his thick thighs and wide hips. Smirking mentally from how stunning the smaller is—

 

“Done staring, Park?”

 

—if only he doesn’t open his mouth.

 

Reviving his composure and maybe some of his dignity, he cleared his throat and reached for the shorter’s soft hand, leaving a kiss to his knuckles as a sign of greeting.

 

“Good evening, gorgeous.” The taller said, throwing Baekhyun his famous boyish grin which earned a harsh “Back off, Park” and a car door slammed on his face for the nth time that day.

 

If only Chanyeol had been keener, he could have heard the mumbled, ‘’You looked handsome, yourself.”

The car ride was silent. Both CEOs in deep though. The both of them surely have qualms with regard to the party but both chose not to dwell too much on it. They already have too much on their plate and both needed a breather from all their bickering and harmless fights.

 

 

 

 

When both arrived at the venue, the party is already in full swing. Their joint appearance and arrival caused an extreme chaos in the media as it is rare for the two gentlemen to be going on a party with a date, much less be each other’s date. Not to mention the media caught on their _impromptu_ lunch and dinner dates. Rumors go around about the two successful businessmen being on a relationship. _Oh boy, if they only knew!_

 

The two heirs, with Baekhyun’s hand looped on Chanyeol’s stronger forearm, could only flash them their brightest smile, the media feasting with anything juicy they could get, throwing them questions in hopes of getting answers to the circulating gossip. The two kept on their smiles as they made their way inside the hall, not giving them the satisfaction.

 

Their presence gathered much attention, enough for them to have a herd of businessmen and women assemble around them. The two politely excused themselves and navigated their way to the spacious room in search of their parents, throwing casual smiles and polite bows along the way.

 

They spotted their parents near the podium, drinking from flutes of champagne as the four of them laughed at something the two heirs found corny. With a surprised gasp from Mrs. Park, the elder’s attention completely shifted to them—both youngsters immediately greeting their parents and charming their way.

 

“What took you so long, Chanyeol-ah?” Mr. Byun asked, glancing at his watch for more effect.

 

“I’m sorry, sir. But we got caught up with traffic,” he politely answered, sipping from his goblet of wine as he darted his eyes nervously.

 

“Don’t be sorry, Chanyeol-ah. What’s important is that you came here with my son in one-piece. And…” the elder Byun said, building suspense as he raised his pointed finger and pointing at him and Baekhyun who has his hand still securely holding onto Chanyeol’s.

 

“That’s dad for you, son,” earning some giggles from his spouse and Chanyeol’s mother and a pat on the back from Mr. Park, almost making Baekhyun choke on his own glass of wine.

 

Chanyeol in return was having a hard time sporting a boyish smile despite wanting to wince in pain from the pinch Baekhyun been was giving him, looking to his left side to send the latter a glare.”Dad, stop that,” he sheepishly answered, making Mrs. Park coo in cuteness.

 

“Okay, boys,” Mr. Park caught their attention. “The night is still young, enjoy your night! See you around for the big announcement!”

 

Knowing his dad, he’s cheeky grin meant something conspiratory but paid it no mind. He is very adamant about making an escape route from the constant reminder of his arranged marriage. Thankfully, the smaller felt like doing the same.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol straightaway parted as soon as their parents gave them the go signal, both going their separate ways amongst the sea of potential business partners in the search for their trustworthy secretaries. Plastering on a perfectly practiced and measured smile, they both ventured the crowd, stopping once in a while to throw the guests some compliments and exchange some pleasantries.

 

Alas, his search finally paid off when he spotted his cousin, Jongin who was at the bar nursing a glass of scotch neat standing between a man's parted legs who was sitting on the chair with ease. If he squinted his eyes a little bit he could make out the form of Do Kyungsoo. The realization made him roll his eyes and made his way to their area, invading their privacy and possibly third wheeling.

 

"Fancy seeing you here, Jongin-ah," he greeted, nodding at Kyungsoo as he ordered himself a classic martini.

 

Baekhyun became fully acquainted with the man through Jongin. Kyungsoo's constant presence in their family gatherings helped a lot with this aspect and not to mention the engagement between him and his boss’ which served as a done deal.

 

Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes to Baekhyun's diva ways. "So Baekhyun, where's my dumb of a boss you called your fiancé?"

 

Baekhyun nearly choked on his drink, sending the former a glare as a telltale sign of a blush attempted to color his cheeks. He could feel the heat creeping up his face and he mentally blamed the gin that threatened to make its way on the wrong pipe. Definitely not from the smirk Jongin sent his way and absolutely not from Kyungsoo's all-knowing grin.

 

"Fiancé my ass."

 

"Yeah. Fiancé your ass," quipped a deep voice from behind them which made the smaller CEO jumped in his seat.

 

"What the hell, Chanyeol! Warn a man, will you?" He glared as he acknowledged the former's presence.

 

"WhAt tHe hElL, ChAnYeOL! WaRN a mAn, wILl yOu?" Chanyeol copied in his awkwardly high pitched voice, making Baekhyun gaped in horror.

 

"Did you just mock me?!"

 

"I just did."

 

"What the fuck?" Baekhyun raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, craning his head a little to direct the action to Chanyeol who was currently standing beside him. Damn, he's just too tall.

 

"Bourbon, on the rocks please," Chanyeol said to the bartender.

 

"Did you just fucking ignore me?"

 

"I just did."

 

"That's not how you treat your fiancé, you oaf!"

 

"Uh-uh. And how should I treat my fiancé then?" The taller challenged as he looked down to stare at Baekhyun's challenging eyes.

 

The two secretaries could only watch them with amusement as the two were set at each other's throat again.

 

“I couldn’t be married to someone like you!” Baekhyun whined, poking Chanyeol’s chest as he got ignored again.

 

“So, cousin in law, what are you and my secretary up to these days, aside from clearing all of our schedules?” Chanyeol asked Jongin instead, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist and sliding their hands to twine together. The action didn’t go unnoticed by the other couple.

 

“Contacting people to plan your wedding,” Jongin shrugged, just to humor the two.

 

Baekhyun gasped, Chanyeol spluttered.

 

“Tell me you weren’t serious just now, Nini!” Well, too much to humoring the engaged couple with their entwined hands comfortably perched on Baekhyun’s thigh.

 

“What? We might as well start it now. Stop making our lives difficult will you? Our dates are already compromised because of you too!” It’s Jongin’s turn to whine now.

 

“But you love me, Nini,” Baekhyun cooed, his mood turning a hundred and eighty degrees.

 

“Hands to your man, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo answered this time, glaring daggers at him.

 

“Chanyeol, your secretary is scaring me. Tell him to back off,” Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol, pouty lips and puppy eyes included. He nearly caved in.

 

“Stop scaring my man, Do.”

 

That, he did.

 

 

 

 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen."

 

The introductory part went in a blur in Baekhyun and Chanyeol's mind as the two sent heated glares to the other couple. The latter unconsciously perched comfortably beside Baekhyun as two glaring spotlights were suddenly directed to them. A blur of cheers and congratulatory whispered their way as both of them were summoned by their dads on the stage.

 

The two looked at each other confusedly; apprehension drawing on their knitted eyebrows as they naturally looped their hands together and made their way to the podium only then that the severity of the event finally dawned on them as they were presented with rings that looked identical to each other.

 

This is getting real. Things are getting real.

 

Minutes later, more like twenty agonizing minutes later, Baekhyun and Chanyeol found themselves in the middle of the hall, dancing to a slow music with their parents on the sideline, both mothers wiping their happy tears while their proud fathers were busy consoling their other halves.

 

Baekhyun couldn't believe that their parents tricked them (again) into thinking that this party was for business purposes, well, their engagement was based on business purposes but a different kind of purpose, and that's beyond the point. He cannot fathom that this party was for them, to officially announce their engagement to everyone present in the hall, in front of their business partners and even potential business partners.

 

"Ouch. Stop stepping on my foot, giant!" Baekhyun hissed, still busy sulking.

 

"Geez. Stop being whiny midget," the taller retaliated.

 

"Excuse me? Is it my fault that you can't slow dance in a normal manner?!" The smaller retorted back, earning an embarrassed blush from the taller.

 

"Ju—just... Will you just shut your mouth for a second?!"

 

Baekhyun couldn't help but chuckle. Finally finding the hilarity of their situation at the taller's weak spot. He might as well enjoy this rather than ponder over their surprise engagement party. "Why? Does Chanyeollie of Park Ltd. suddenly feeling shy for not following a simple side step of a slow dance?"

 

"St-stop calling me that!" Chanyeol answered, not bothering to deny the claims as his face flushed in a rosy pink.

 

"Aww~ Chanyeollie is blushing~" Baekhyun cooed for more effect, basically enjoying and pouring his efforts into teasing the taller. A great way to distract themselves from too much attention they were getting after the announcement.

 

If Baekhyun hadn't known any better, a vein is almost threatening to pop out on the taller's temple, his brows were almost meeting halfway. Man, that looked hot.

 

"I said, stop calling me that," the taller said. His grip on Baekhyun's hips tightened and the latter was being pulled on Chanyeol's personal space. He almost shrieked at the sudden action.

 

"What was that for?" He asked distractedly as he looked up to glare at the taller only to recoil back from the intensity of the stare and from the close proximity of their faces.

 

"For making fun of me," Chanyeol whispered.

 

Silence enveloped them later, both tongue-tied as they feel each other's body heat, their grips on each other's hips and shoulders tightening unconsciously as breathing and swallowing became a little harder. Still dancing to the slow music, which surprisingly seemed to be endless, Baekhyun's attention was caught by the glimmer on his left hand courtesy of the spotlight hitting on his now engagement ring.

 

The high polished finish white gold ring sat snuggly on his left ring finger. The slender, low profile aesthetic of the ring made it feel "barely there". It so has the perfect width which accentuated his slender finger contrasting to his complexion. Overall, the ring is perfect for everyday wear.

 

_Might as well get started on wearing the ring every day._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my lame attempt in writing arranged marriage /sigh/. Also posted [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1318826/3/hate-at-first-sight-arrangedmarriage-fluff-romance-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek).


End file.
